YOLO: Las ventajas de vivir una vez
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Manual de supervivencia adolescente. Fiestas, drogas, alcohol, amor, amistad, familia. —Un vistazo divertido al lado alocado y sin miedos de Bella Swan.—
1. Capítulo Uno

**Esta historia ha surgido de la nada…escuchando una canción creo. Sea lo que sea y lo que vaya a salir, será algo muy alocado y tonto. Me divertiré escribiendo esta historia y si hay por ahí algunas chicas que quieran leer ocurrencias y compartir mi diversión tonta, son más que bienvenidas. **

**ps. Soy mexicana y escribiré esta historia con un vocabulario y una jerga mexicanota a morir. Si no entienden algo, pues Mr. Google ayuda. **

**Cecil. **

* * *

**YOLO: Las ventajas de vivir una vez. **

Consume drogas, pensé.

―Sí. Consume drogas, Bella. No es solo una cara bonita. Cuídate de Edward Cullen. –me había dicho Ángela.

Yo suspiré.

¿Pero porque? Si es tan guapo…y perfecto. Suspiré de nuevo sintiéndome tonta. Y yo que me estaba imaginando a nuestros hijos y nuestra casa…al carajo todo. Me olvidaría de él y punto. No era como si el chico me hablase…o supiese de mi existencia. Pfft. ¿A quién engañaba? Edward Cullen seguía siendo un papito.

―Edward es mi hermano. –me había dicho Alice. Movió sus cejas de arriba abajo mientras me hacía caras chistosas.

Yo solté unas risas tontas.

―¿Enserio? Por eso los ojos verdes. –le dije asintiendo para mí misma.

―Así es. ¿Quieres que te lo presente? –me guiñó un ojo.

―Pfft. No, gracias. –negué con una mueca de asco. –Después de lo que me dijo Ángela, preferiría no.

―Ah, ya te fueron con el chisme de que es drogadicto. –rodó sus ojos.

―Pues sí. Fíjate que sí.

―Pues no te hará nada. Eres como mi mejor amiga y es mi hermano.

Yo reí.

―¿Mejor amiga? Si llevamos dos días de conocernos.

―¿Y qué? Me gusta hacer amigos y a ti te hacen falta. Con eso de que te cambiaste de colegio a mitad del semestre… ¿pues a quien se le ocurre, muchacha esta?

Yo solté un jijiji que sonó más al chirrido de un carro descompuesto y la enana que tenía por delante, se empezó a carcajear de mí.

―¡Cállate! Fue una risa sarcasmo ¿sabes? De esas de compromiso. En realidad me estaba riendo de ti. –dije y me volví a reír con el jijiji fastidioso.

―Eres una bully. –dijo enseñándome la lengua.

―Así he sobrevivido mis diecisiete años de vida. –contesté orgullosa.

―Uff. Vaya que eres joven. Bueno, por lo menos puedes justificarte por tanta pendejada que haces y dices. –me dijo sonriéndome como un angelito.

―¡Maldita zorra puta! –le grité. Y después no pude evitar reír. ―¿Muy joven? ¿Tú cuántos años tienes? Sigues en preparatoria.

―Tengo dieciocho. –me guiñó un ojo. –Por lo tanto soy más sabia y culta que tú. Respétame.

―Engreída. –le solté mientras que ella hacia una cara de chica presumida y mimada. –El respeto se gana. –le dije. –No lo sé…―me rasqué la barbilla. ―tal vez, elija ser una bully contigo al igual que lo soy con todos.

Ella soltó un ¡iiiiiihhhh! enojado y me puso una mano frente a mi rostro.

―Isabella Swan, me respetaras y me alabaras cuando yo lo requiera o lo diga.

Yo reí. Le revolví la cabellera y escuché que gruñó como perro.

―Y, ¿tú también consumes como tu hermano? –pregunté.

―Ash. –soltó enojada. –Edward no "consume" como tú dices. Solo es un chico un poco loco. Es todo.

―¿Loco? ¿Qué termino tiene "loco" para ti? –dije levantando una ceja.

Ella pensó un poquito.

―Ya sabes…el chico fiestero…le gusta beber, y es un mujeriego. Y bueno…no tiene amistades exactamente que tú digas muy buenas…

―Ah ya veo. –levanté un dedo y asentí sabiamente. ―Chico inteligente. Si, esos me mueven el tapete.

―¿Eres Isabella Sarcasmo Swan? Porque parece que es lo único que sabes hablar. –me dijo de mala manera.

Yo reí.

―Lo siento. Se me olvida que eres mi "mejor amiga" –dije entre comillas haciendo que ella me enseñara el dedo. –y me porto como una cabrona contigo también.

―Lo que sea Sarcasmo Swan. El punto es que Edward no es tan malo como la fama que se carga. No es el niño malo que todos dicen. Deberías de conocerlo. –me dijo emocionada.

―No, no. Gracias pero no. No tengo ganas de tener novios y esas cosas tediosas. Iak. Un novio solo te quita la respiración y el tiempo.

―Ugh, no dije nada acerca de un noviazgo. No saltes a conclusiones. Solo de conocerlo. No te vas a morir…espero. –se encogió de hombros.

Yo reí y negué con la cabeza.

Alice Cullen era una enanita de bonitos ojos verdes y cabello negro cortito hasta la mitad del cuello. Me había asaltado el primer día llegado al nuevo colegio alegando que seriamos buenas amigas y un cuarto y más de tonterías. Yo solo me había reído de ella como la chica mala que era. Pero de hecho, había resultado ser una buena amiga en las horas en las que había hablado con ella. No se molestaba por mi constante sarcasmo y mi falta de sensibilidad.

Y yo, era Isabella Swan. Bella para los camaradas. Era mala. ¿Por qué? Porque era más fácil tener una actitud defensiva que una débil y tonta. La gente me respetaba por eso. Aunque fuese un respeto lleno de miedo, me importaba muy poco. Cuando era chiquitita y estaba en el preescolar, una niña regordeta y más grande que yo me había cortado el cabello porque era la bully de por ahí. Y después, me atormentó por toda una semana hasta que yo decidí darle una mentada de madre para que le parara a su rollito de matona. Le llene su termo de jugo, con pipi de un compañerito y le puse gusanitos de tierra en su sándwich. Y cuando llegó la hora del receso…me di una buena carcajada viendo como la niña le daba una mordida a su sándwich. Vi como abría sus ojos para después abrir su sándwich y descubrir a los gusanos ahí moviéndose como locos.

―¡Esos gusanos los puse yo! –le había gritado riéndome como una maniática.

Ella me fulminó con la mirada y tomó su termo con jugo para darle un buen trago. Yo me empecé a reír más y más para después ver como escupía el contenido.

―¡Y esa es pipi de niño! –le grité de nuevo. ―¡Es para que no se te olvide quien manda aquí! Niña estúpida. –le dije viéndole a los ojos, asesinamente.

Ella empezó a llorar como loca y todos los compañeritos que se habían formado a nuestro alrededor empezaron a reír. Después, me expulsaron del preescolar y mi madre tuvo que meterme a otro.

Y bueno, esa es mi historia. No es nada del otro mundo…pero es la razón por la cual me volví una bully y esas cosas malas. Pero estaba bien. Me había dado una fama muy sexy, en realidad. Nada de ser una chica machorra o matona, y aunque no tenía nada en contra de esas chicas ya que conocía a muchas que me hacían el paro de hacerla de malas cuando alguien se me ponía al brinco, me gustaba ser más sexy y hippie. Era una bully hipster o algo así. No era como las chicas de Chicas Pesadas, porque ni siquiera era popular o algo por el estilo. Y no me gustaba andar vestida como puta por la escuela. Es decir, ¡vamos!, esas películas no asemejan nada a la vida real. Si alguien se metía conmigo, recibían golpes y amenazas. No tenía por qué meter el nombre de nadie en un libro donde había fotos de chicas inocentes diciendo que eran prostitutas o algo por el estilo. Bella Swan no tenía ese estilo. ¿Y qué me depararía esta nueva escuela? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Pero estaba preparada para todo. En especial para Edward Cullen.


	2. She's So Mean

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece. 

**Gracias a: karolay28, sheyla18, AnneCullen, beky09, carmen cullen93. **

* * *

**2. **

**She's So Mean – Matchbox 20.**

Mis primeros días en la preparatoria publica de Chicago, habían sido muy, muy calmados. Eran tantos los alumnos en la escuela, que uno nuevo no se distinguía. Estaba bien, llamar la atención no era tan divertido. Y bueno, Alice y Ángela eran las únicas que me hablaban. También un chico llamado Mike, pero ese solo era un hostigoso de primera. Y le tuve que bajar a sus galanerías la primera vez que me incitó algo más allá de una amistad. Ugh, chicos tontos. Se creía mucho porque era capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Pero bueno, Mike podría llegar a ser la menor de mis preocupaciones. Estaba este chico, el ya mencionado…Cullen. Dios, Cullen era guapo. Mucho para su propio bien. Y aunque Alice me había dicho que no era un chico malo, los chicos problemas nos podíamos identificar los unos a los otros. Cullen era del bando. No era un malote, pero no era un santo. Y bueno, si consumía. Se le notaba en la cara y en la forma de hablar y caminar. A Alice se le iluminaban tanto los ojos cuando hablaba de él, que era obvio que la chica lo quería de más y lo defendía a costa de todo y de todos. Estaba bien, no la culpaba. Era su hermano después de todo. Yo también tenía un hermano y lo quería y lo amaba más que a todos y todo en el mundo. Aunque Emmett pudiese llegar a ser un poco molesto y hostigoso, era un excelente hermano. Pero ni siquiera se comparaba con Edward. Edward era…era un completo extraño para Alice y un mal hermano.

― ¿Y qué me dices acerca de todo lo que te platiqué? –me preguntó Alice con sus ojitos brillosos. ― ¿Quieres que te presente a mi hermano?

Yo suspiré.

―Él ha hecho el trabajo por ti. Lo siento, amiga.

― ¿Qué? –dijo enojada. ― ¡Yo quería presentarlos! –gritó molesta.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―Pues se enteró de que había una chica nueva y quiso recibirla como era debido. –le dije.

Ella abrió sus ojos.

―Oh por Dios, Isabella. –exclamó escondiendo su rostro en sus manitas. –Si te ha hecho algo indebido dímelo para poder pegarle unos buenos golpes.

Yo reí.

―No, para nada. Claro, lo intento. Duh. Pero no, no lo logró. –reí.

―No te dejaste, que es diferente. –me dijo asintiendo para sí misma.

―Sí, supongo que fue eso. –sonreí.

― ¿Y que intentó?

―Mmm…―recordé como Edward me había asaltado en un pasillo y como me había echado ojos hasta hartarse. –pues, trató de besarme…y de pegarme contra la pared. Ya sabes, cosas tontas de esas. –encogí mis hombros.

Ella negó con su cabecita, como diciendo 'maldita sea, Edward. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender?' probablemente la respuesta fuese: 'Nunca Alice, soy malo, and I like it that way'

―Bueno, me alegra saber que no andabas de dejadota. –suspiró aliviada.

Yo solté una carcajada.

―No te ofendas, Alice. –le advertí. –Pero tu hermano no es mi tipo. –mentí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó abriendo sus ojitos una y otra vez. –Pero él es…bueno ustedes serían perfectos…―yo le lancé una mirada sospechosa. –amigos. Tendrían una excelente amistad. –dijo viendo hacia otra parte.

―Ni se te ocurra querer juntarnos, enana fastidiosa. Te advierto: no me meto con Cullen ni aunque este loca.

―Es de mi hermano de quien hablamos. ¿Podrías al menos tratar de no ser tan ruda al hablar de él? –preguntó con una cara seria.

Yo asentí.

―De acuerdo, lo siento.

A eso de la semana de mi llegada a la prepa, Edward Cullen se me había acercado para conocerme. Caminaba con mucha flojera hacia mi clase Salud, cuando le vi. Había pedido permiso para ir al baño y la verdad, la maestra no me gustaba mucho y decidí perrearme un rato la clase. El andaba caminando por ahí como si nada. ¿También se estaba saltando clases? Claro, Bella. Esos chicos se dedican a eso. Me vio y me sonrió como si yo fuese una más de sus presas. Ni lo sueñes, pensé. Es decir…era guapo, pero no me metería con un chico que estaba involucrado con drogas y eso. Eso iba más allá de mi rango. Yo le di una miradita rápida y decidí ignorarlo.

―Eres la chica nueva. –escuché que me dijo ya que lo tenía cerca.

Yo levanté mi mirada y luego una ceja.

―Eres el chico problemas.

El soltó una risa vaga y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

―Te han hablado de mí. –afirmó.

Quise decirle algo así como 'Claro, si es lo único que esta jodida prepa habla. Eres una celebridad aquí.' Pero no quise alimentar su ego y me encogí de hombros.

―No mucho. –dije mirando mis uñas, en signo de aburrición y despreocupación. –No te creas la última Coca-Cola del desierto. –le dije con mucho desdén y sorna.

El levantó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

¡Por Dios! Pero qué bonita sonrisa tenía. Era perfecta, era hermosa, era de película. Y sus ojos, ¡que ojazos! Verdes como los de una ensalada. ¿Por qué los chicos malos siempre eran los más guapos? Siempre había llegado a la conclusión de que un chico guapo, tenía un ego gigantesco y por lo tanto tendía a ser malo, egoísta, engreído, grosero, presuntuoso, vanidoso y demás. Pero un chico feo solo tenía…bueno, tenía cualidades que debía sacar a flote; ser atento, chistoso, buena onda, etc. Pero no era el caso de Cullen. Él tenía el rostro y el cuerpo y por ende la popularidad y demás. Eso se resumía a que Edward, podía portarse como se le viniera en gana. Siempre tendría chicas detrás de él. Por eso era así de engreído, pensando que todos lo amaban.

―No me creo nada. Pero resulta que llego a ser mucho. –me dijo sonriendo. Yo rodé mis ojos.

―Que engreído eres. –le solté recargando mi peso sobre una pierna y cruzando mis brazos.

― ¿Eso crees? Ni siquiera me conoces.

―Aja. Y no tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que…déjame en paz. Tengo clase y a mi si me gusta venir a la escuela a aprender algo, y no a meterme cualquier porquería en el cuerpo.

El frunció su ceño. Se me acercó velozmente hasta estamparme contra un casillero. Yo abrí mis ojos muy en grande y fruncí mi ceño también.

―Tienes muchas agallas para venir a mi escuela a hablarme de esa forma, Isabella. –me había dicho.

Ni siquiera me moleste en corregirle que me llamara Bella. Él no era un camarada, ni un buen tipo.

―No es tu escuela, imbécil. –le siseé. –Y déjame salir de aquí o lamentaras haberte metido conmigo. –le amenacé viéndole ferozmente a los ojos, con un tono de voz lleno de odio.

El volvió a sonreír.

― ¿Tu? ¿A mí? ¿Qué me podrías hacer? –se mofó. ―Eres una chica debilucha. Solo mírate.

Y bueno, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No me ofendió o algo así, pero tampoco me iría de ahí sin hacer algo al respecto por ser tan grosero.

Le pegué una cachetada que resonó en todo el pasillo. Dios, nunca me había dolido tanto la palma de la mano, por abofetear a alguien. Se sintió de maravilla. Él se tocó la mejilla con una mano y maldijo algo por lo bajo. Pero después y como siempre…volvió a sonreír. Yo rodé mis ojos y lancé un 'ash' desesperado.

―Déjame ir, Cullen. –le espeté molesta.

―No lo creo, Isabella. ¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya después de lo que me has hecho? –dijo con burla. Casi soltando una risa burlona.

―Yo siempre me salgo con la mía, Cullen. Pero si quieres intentarlo…no me digas que no te lo advertí. Habrá consecuencias. –le advertí viéndole a los ojos. –Y no te van a gustar.

El soltó una risa. ¡Carajo! Hasta su maldita risa era hermosa. Su voz, sus amenazas su forma de hablarme. Lo tenía a pocos centímetros y sus brazos estaban cada uno a lado de mí.

― ¿Me estas amenazando? –me preguntó riendo. ― ¿Tu a mí? ¿Es una broma?

―Es una advertencia. –dije simple.

Se me quedó viendo. Me veía tanto, como si no hubiese nada ni nadie más ahí. Yo me sentía incomoda de vez en cuando, pero no le podía dar la satisfacción de que sintiese que me intimidaba. Puta que no. Todavía me veía y después, acercó su rostro un poco más. Te va a besar, Isabella. ¡Te quiere besar! Mi gata interior, me gritaba cosas tontas como 'Si, bésalo. Tómalo aquí en el pasillo. Aprovéchate de la situación, lo tienes en tus manos. Se una zorra' Pero mi monja interior estaba así como 'Es un chico malo. Consume drogas. Es un chico problema. Tú y el serían una bomba. No congeniaran. Es un chico malo.' Claro que le hice caso a mi monja interior, es decir…era la primera vez que hablábamos. No me iba a dejar besar por el así como si nada.

Levanté mi rodilla y le pegué en los huevos. Gritó y se dejó caer ahí frente a mí.

―Y esa, ―le dije caminando hacia él. –es otra jodida advertencia. –me agaché hasta llegar muy cerca de su rostro. –No te metas conmigo, Cullen. Es una puta amenaza. –le siseé antes de pararme de ahí y verle la mirada enojada y furiosa. Podría jurar que el chico saldría directo de ahí a inhalar coca o alguna sustancia nociva e indecente para la salud.

–**YOLO**–

―Todo mundo está hablando de eso, Bella. –me dijo Ángela. Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y todo el mundo no dejaba de verme. ― ¿Enserio le golpeaste ahí abajo?

―Oh, vaya. –reí. –No pensé que alguien se fuese a enterar. No vi a nadie en los pasillos. –me encogí de hombros.

Ángela rodó sus ojos y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

―Cariño, esta escuela tiene ojos en todas partes. Y si, las paredes hablan.

Ángela Weber era una chica hermosa. Era muy popular y tenía un cuerpo precioso. Usaba lentes muy sofisticados y tenía una ascendencia mitad latina y asiática, que la hacía diferente a los demás. Tenía tetas grandes y una cinturita muy pequeña. Su cabello era negro como el carbón y lo llevaba suelto siempre.

―Genial. Me mude de un lugar así ¿a otro igual? Pfft.

― ¿Tu escuela anterior era así?

―Mi escuela anterior era muy pequeña. Todos se conocían, todos sabían que pasaba en todas partes…era como una pequeña casa en la que todos vivíamos. Todos se tenían que enterar de todo. Era regla de oro.

Ángela suspiró.

―Bueno, aquí no es tanto así…pero como se trata de Edward Cullen, supongo que podría llegar a ser peor.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto con Alice que ya tenía su almuerzo y otras amigas de Ángela y Alice. Todas muy bonitas, populares y con ropas caras.

― ¿Qué le ven de todas formas? –dije yo. ―Es un chico demasiado simple y es muy engreído. No sé porque les gusta un chico así. Todas son unas sadomasoquistas.

Todas en la mesa se me quedaron viendo. Y después, rieron.

―Lo es. –dijo una chica de cabello café. –No acuerdo contigo en la parte de que es simple…pero si en lo demás.

―Sí, es cierto. Edward puede ser un maldito, pero está hecho un Adán. –dijo otra chica rubia.

―Recuérdenme no volver a sentarme con ustedes nunca más. –dijo Alice fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

Todas reímos.

―Lo sentimos Alice, es que Bella y yo hablábamos del incidente de ayer. –dijo Ángela.

― ¡Cierto! –gritó la rubia. –Tú eres la chica que lo golpeó, ¿no es así? –yo asentí sonriendo. –Me llamo Kristie, mucho gusto. –sonrió. –Y ella es Bree. Es mi mejor amiga. –informó.

―Mucho gusto. –les dije a las dos. –Entonces… ¿ya se esparció el chisme? –pregunté mientras le daba una mordida a mi hamburguesa.

Todas sonrieron, menos Alice a quien tenía a mi lado y estaba callada. Bah. Ahora estaba enojada. Pues ya hablaría con ella.

―Sí, así es. Todo mundo habla de ti Bella. –dijo Kristie quien parecía ser las más escandalosa de todas ahí en la mesa. Bueno sin contar a Alice quien encontraba su ensalada muy interesante. –No sé si esa fama sea buena o no…―dijo dedicándome una mirada de lastima.

Yo bufé.

―Me puede importar un carajo que tipo de fama se me cree. –me encogí de hombros. –No estoy para entretener ni satisfacer a nadie. Hay que dejarlos ladrar. –sonreí.

Bree y Kristie se vieron a los ojos y se rieron como niñas pequeñas.

―Nos agradas. –dijeron al mismo tiempo y después se voltearon a ver para volver a reírse.

Yo sonreí.

―Ustedes también me agradan.

Ángela y Alice se dedicaron a hablar algo acerca de la clase de economía mientras que yo platicaba con esas chicas que eran polos opuestos. Bree Tanner era morena, de cabellos cafés y de mirada muy apacible. Era como un conejito inocente dentro de todo este farfullo de gente y a lado de Kristie. Kristie Way, era más extrovertida y tenía el cabello rojizo rubio. Era muy bonita y exuberante, y trataba a Bree como a su hermana menor. Por alguna extraña razón, me pareció extraño que ni Ángela ni Alice dieran cabida en la conversación que yo mantenía con ellas. ¿No eran amigas? ¿Entonces porque se sentaban con ellas? Me encogí de hombros, no me importaba mucho la verdad.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, la escuela era muy grande y las clases eran agradables. Nada de que quejarme, hasta que me topé con dos rubias en el baño. Me miraban como si fuera un bicho.

― ¿Tu eres Bella? –me había preguntado la menos rubia. Era bajita y no era guapa. Era una de esas rubias sin chiste, crudas y con voz de pito. –He oído que le has dado en lo que más le duele a Edward Cullen.

―Soy Isabella. –dije sonriendo. La otra rubia me veía con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que mascaba chicle de una forma vulgar. Estas chicas consumen, pensé. –Y no lo sé. Puede que lo haya hecho puede que no…

―Soy Jessica. –volvió a hablar. –Ella es Lauren. Odiamos a Cullen. –dijo.

―Es bueno saber que hay otra chica que se nos una al club. –habló Lauren. Ella era bonita, era un poco más alta que Jessica y tenía un rostro fino. Las dos vestían ropas cortas y mascaban chicle de una forma muy vulgar. De hecho, pude jurar que olí marihuana y cocaína. –Podrías juntarte con nosotras después de escuela. Nos juntamos en el bosque. En una cabaña abandonada. –dijo.

Yo sonreí. Claro…juntarnos a inhalar droga.

―No gracias. –dije con amabilidad. –Me acabo de transferir y tengo muchísimas tareas pendientes. –mentí.

Jessica rodó sus ojos y Lauren frunció el ceño.

― ¿No te agradamos? –preguntó, Jessica. Yo entrecerré el ceño. Wtf, pensé. –No me digas que te han dicho cosas desagradables de nosotras…―dijo caminando ahí en el baño. Yo todavía seguía lavando mis manos y Lauren estaba sentada en la barra de los grifos mientras que Jessica estaba parada ahí viéndome. –La gente tiende a hacer eso…nos tienen envidia.

Yo traté de no reír ante eso y en vez, formé una mueca sorprendida.

―No chicas. No se preocupen. Nadie me ha hablado de ustedes. No sabía quién eran hasta que se presentaron. –dije encogiéndome de hombros viendo como sus rostros se ofendían por eso y escondiendo una sonrisita tonta. Caminé hacia el papel para secar mis manos. –Puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué odian a Cullen?

Vi a Lauren sonreír de reojo y a Jessica bufar como si le hubiese contado un muy buen chiste.

―Edward es un cabrón, Isabella. –me contestó Lauren con mucha simpleza.

―Lo es. –dijo Jessica repentinamente enojada. –No caigas en sus trampas, Isabella. Te arrastrará y quedarás mal de por vida. –dijo y su labio inferior empezó a temblar. Pensé que lloraría pero después supe que era una reacción por inhalar tanta coca.

―No estaba pensando en caer en sus trampas…el chico tampoco me agrada. –dije encogiéndome de hombros. –Bueno, me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto conocerles. –dije fingiendo una sonrisa amable y a la vez despreocupada.

―Recuérdalo bien, Isabella. –me dijo Lauren antes de salir. –Solo te traerá problemas.

Yo asentí levemente y después salí del baño sintiéndome en medio de una historia de amor que no había sido realizada. Por la forma en la que estaban hablando de él…me imaginé que tal vez tuvo un amorío con una de las dos o…tal vez, e inclusive con las dos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Cullen si era un súper cabrón como ellas lo habían dicho. Pero como no estaba segura y quería saber que había pasado ahí, recurrí a Ángela para que me contara todo. Con Alice no había podido hablar y con las chicas del almuerzo sería extraño hablar de ello.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Ángela arrugó el ceño.

―Pues…creo que Jessica estaba obsesionada con Edward, o algo así. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –Y Lauren tuvo algo con él a escondidas de ella. No sé cómo estuvo la cosa, pero al final, resultó que Edward solo las había puesto en contra y había jugado con las dos. Algo así escuché. Ahora lo odian y van regando chismes de el por toda la preparatoria. En realidad son fastidiosas. –suspiró negando con su cabeza. –No tienen vida.

―O decencia. Las hubieras visto en el baño, Angie. Parecían prostitutas. Me dieron un poco de lastima. –dije sintiéndome un poquitín mal por ellas.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

―Pues que no te den, Bella. Esas chicas son unas perras. Son malas y son populares en los grupos de drogadictos y eso aquí en la escuela.

Yo bufé.

―Ya sabía yo que Edward y ellas tenían que ver por la droga. Siendo hermano de Alice…no me imagino como ese chico puede consumir. Alice habla tan bien de su familia, de sus padres, de su hermano. Lo adora tanto.

―Sí. Consume drogas, Bella. No es solo una cara bonita. Cuídate de Edward Cullen. –me había dicho Ángela.

Y con ese último pensamiento, llegué a mi casa para tumbarme en el sofá y ver caricaturas. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Edward Cullen estaba en mis pensamientos más y más y lo único que podía recordar era nuestro incidente en el pasillo. Le había dejado bien claro que no quería nada que ver con él, pero me estuviese mintiendo si consideraba esa posibilidad, siquiera. No quería querer tener nada con él y entonces, timbraron a la puerta y me arrastré con sorna hasta llegar y abrir. Afuera llovía y Edward Cullen estaba parado frente a mí. Empapado y viéndome con unos ojos de los mil demonios.

Perfecto. ¿Qué quería ahora el drogadicto?


	3. Call It What You Want

Twilight/Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Gracias a: sheyla18, karolay28. **

* * *

**3.**

**Call It What You Want ****–** Foster The People

Me vio como si yo le hubiese hecho algo malo…bueno, en parte lo había hecho. Pero había sido su culpa en toda su totalidad.

―Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de mí. O por lo menos te lo di a entender. ―le dijo cruzando mis brazos.

―Déjame pasar. ―me espetó molesto.

Estaba todo empapado y su metro ochenta no me intimidaba para nada.

―No. Claro que no. ¿Qué carajos quieres, Cullen? Nadie te invito a mi casa. Te recomiendo que te largues de una buena vez. No me agradas. ―le solté entrecerrando mis ojos.

―Déjame pasar, Isabella. ―me dijo entre dientes.

―He dicho que no. ―y le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Lo bueno es que no había nadie en casa y que estaba solita. Bueno…podría ser no tan bueno, pero no quería que mamá o Emmett se enteraran de nada. Menos papá. Papá me mataría y de pasó a Edward.

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta. Esta vez con insistencia. Yo rodé mis ojos, pero volví a abrir sintiendo mi mano moverse solita. Carajo, Isabella. No puedes sucumbir a las tonterías de este muchacho.

Estaba ahí parado como si nada y esta vez, abrí y el entró como Juan por su casa.

― ¡Oye! Estas mojado y estas ensuciando todo, carajo. ¡Sal ahora mismo! ―le dije tomándole del brazo y tratando de empujarlo, pero ―y reí irónicamente― el chico era más alto y más fuerte que yo. Claro que no lo moví ni un centímetro.

―Tengo que hablar contigo. Y en vista de que no me has dejado pasar, tuve que hacerlo por las malas. ―me dijo viéndome directamente.

―Estas mojando todo, caray. ―dije desesperada, viendo como las gotitas de agua empapaban el suelo de mármol.

―Ya limpiaras. ―dijo despreocupadamente. Yo abrí mi boca en un gesto propio lleno de ofensa y sorpresa y levanté una ceja enojada. ―Supe que Lauren y Jessica hablaron contigo.―dijo.

Yo suspiré.

―Agh. Espera aquí. ―le dije rodando mis ojos. ―Te traeré una toalla. ―dije y sin más, lo dejé ahí viéndome como si yo fuese una chica de tres ojos.

¿Pues qué le sucedía? Entré a mi cuarto y a mi baño, donde había una pequeña cajonera con toallas. Bajé sintiéndome exasperada porque ese muchacho tonto estuviese ahí abajo parado como el tonto que era.

Le aventé la toalla que le cayó en la cabeza y de mala gana empezó a secarse.

―Escucha, Cullen. ―empecé. ―No me gusta que vengas a mi casa como si fuésemos amigos íntimos. ―le dije mientras que él se secaba. ―Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver si esas dos hablaron conmigo o no? ¿A ti en que te concierna?

El soltó un suspiro lleno de enojo y yo solo atiné a echar los ojos al techo.

―Solo vengo a advertirte que esas dos no se andan con juegos. ―dijo. Yo levanté una ceja. ―Seguramente te dijeron cosas de mí y te convencieron de juntarte con ellas, ¿no es así? ―yo asentí despacio no queriendo tener esa conversación. ―Sea lo que te hayan dicho, no es verdad. ―me dijo viéndome a los ojos. ―Deberías mantenerte alejada de ellas.

Yo entrecerré mi mirada.

― ¿Y porque me quisieras advertir algo así? ―Le pregunté ―Ni siquiera me conoces.

El vio hacia otra parte, como no queriendo estar ahí.

―Es cierto, no te conozco. ―dijo enojado. ―No sé qué ve Alice en ti, nunca debí de haber venido aquí. ―dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

De acuerdo, lo entendía. El chico me estaba advirtiendo acerca de esas dos de buena manera. Se le veía en la forma de hablar, en cómo ni siquiera me veía a los ojos bien y en como movía su pie desesperadamente. Estaba algo así como nervioso. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía cuando ni siquiera me conocía? ¿Y después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué? ―le pregunté esta vez, dejando que esas dos palabras salieran de mi mente. ― ¿Por qué después de cómo te traté?

El volteó hacia mí y dejó el pomo de la puerta. Su ceño estaba fruncido, como si el mismo no supiese o no comprendiese la respuesta a esa pregunta.

―Ese es asunto mío. ―gruñó. ―Ahora, no digas que no te lo advertí.

Y con eso, salió de mi casa dejándome más que confundida.

―**YOLO**―

―Oh por Dios, Isabella…―me dijo Alice. ― ¡Por favor! ¿Qué es que no lo ves? ―me gritó casi.

Yo negué con mi cabeza.

― ¡Le gustas a mi hermano! ―gritó llena de felicidad. Hizo un bailecito tonto ahí en el estacionamiento y yo solo suspire sintiendo esas palabras caer sobre mi como un piano. ―Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. ―repitió rápidamente. ―Sabía que le gustarías.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y no me pudiste advertir que me mantuviera alejada de él? ―le pregunté de mala manera. ― ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ―dije paranoicamente. ―No quiero que el tonto de tu hermano me agarre de su capricho. ―dije recordando malos pesares. ―Conozco esa historia muy bien, Alice. Me la sé de memoria…―dije viendo hacia otra parte.

Y aunque Alice no supiera nada acerca de mi vida pasada, en la ciudad de Phoenix, Arizona, intuí que se podía dar una idea de lo que había dejado atrás. Y para no hacer el cuento tan largo, podría jurar que lo sabía todo.

―No te preguntare nada acerca de tus días en Arizona…tú me lo sabrás decir cuando lo creas necesario. ―suspiró entrando a su auto y yo entrando en el asiento de copiloto.

Manejaba un porche amarillo precioso. Era extravagante y diferente, al igual que ella. Me había dicho que había sido un regalo de Edward por si cumpleaños pasado. ¿De Edward? ¿Enserio? No quise preguntar en que trabajaban, pero supuse que debían tener mucho dinero.

―Y a esto, ¿Cuántos años tiene Edward? ―pregunté.

Ella suspiró.

―Tiene diecinueve. ―dijo sin querer decirlo. ―Debió de haber salido de la prepa hace un año, pero…bueno, supongo que te sabes el resto de la historia.

Yo asentí.

Quería preguntar tantas cosas. La mirada de ese chico me intrigaba de más. Pero no sabía si era correcto o no hablar con ella de eso, o siquiera preguntar. Pero me arriesgué, porque mi curiosidad estaba llegando a un punto molesto.

―Alice…yo sé que es algo…privado, y comprenderé si no quieres contarme…pero…

―Claro, te contare de él y de su historia con las drogas. Aunque debo advertirte que es más chisme que nada…

―Está bien, comprendo. ―dije asintiendo.

―De acuerdo, te contare Bella. Pero solo porque en realidad te considero mí…mejor amiga. ―dijo viendo directamente a la calle. ―Aunque tal vez, tú no lo hagas. Yo entiendo que me conoces de pocas semanas y que…puedo llegar a ser un poco tediosa. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que me soportara tanto…incluso Angie, a veces me rehúye alegando que tiene tareas o cosas así…pero tú eres diferente. Y me agradas. Eres muy linda y valiente.

Yo guardé silencio. ¿Me estaba tratando de decir que no tenía amigas y que me consideraba su única amiga? Yo sonreí de corazón y le revolví la cabellera. De una forma u otra, veía a Alice como a una niña pequeña que requería de mi cuidado. Y con eso que me había confesado, la pude empezar a ver de otra forma. Alice estaba sola. Alice no tenía a nadie y por lo que me había platicado, tampoco tenía mucho. Claro, era rica, tenía unos padres excepcionales, y una gran casa y demás. Pero aun así, sospechaba que no los veía mucho y que Edward era un cabezota como para si quiera voltear a verla. Esa pobre chica que sonreía como loca, en realidad escondía una vida llena de soledad.

―Gracias, Alice. También te considero mi mejor amiga. Nunca tuve una en Phoenix. ―sonreí.

― ¿Enserio? ―dijo iluminando sus ojos como dos farolitos. ― ¡Gracias, Bella! No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…―se quedó en silencio y después sorbió su nariz.

―No llores por favor. Me harás llorar a mí también. ―dije en broma.

Ella soltó una carcajada pequeña que la delató.

―Lo siento, en realidad estoy feliz. ―yo sonreí. ―De acuerdo, te contare. ―dijo suspirando. ―Es una historia…larga y complicada y es privada y muy íntima. Confió en que no le dirás a nadie.

―No lo haré.

―Lo sé. ―sonrió. ―Edward es…adoptado. ―dijo. Yo abrí mi boca muy en grande y vi hacia la ventana como no queriendo escuchar más. Eran asuntos muy privados. ―Nadie lo sabe. ―dijo.

Oh por Dios.

―No, basta Alice. ―le dije sacando aire. ―No puedo escuchar esto. Es algo demasiado íntimo. Siento el haber preguntado.

―Que va, vamos. ―me dijo agitando una manita al aire. ―Te lo cuento por algo, Bella. No solo porque me lo has pedido.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es ese algo?

―Mmm…digamos que…con el tiempo lo descubrirás.

―Argh. No me gustan esas respuestas tontas. Viene de hermanos. ―dije molesta.

Ella rio con su risita cantarina y perfecta.

―Cállate. Te terminare de contar. ―yo sentí muy a mi pesar. ―El padre biológico de Edward, era mejor amigo de papá. Se llamaba Edward y su esposa se llama Elizabeth. Ellos eran los padres de Edward. Murieron cuando Edward tenía tres o cuatro años, papá no me ha contado bien. ―dijo. ―El señor Edward había dejado en su testamento a Edward al cuidado de Carlisle, mi padre, en caso de que a ellos les sucediera algo. Así que la custodia pasó a la de mis padres.

― ¿Edward lo sabe? ―pregunté.

―Sí, claro. Todavía recuerda a sus padres. Dice tener pocos recuerdos, fragmentos apenas recordables, pero si se acuerda de ellos. ―sonrió. Yo asentí. ―Nunca había tenido problema con eso. Siempre había querido a mamá y a papá como suyos. Pero, hace unos dos años…escuchó una conversación que papá y mamá tenían. ―suspiró. ―Yo insisto que Edward escuchó mal…no lo sé. ―se encogió de hombros y guardó silencio. Yo quería preguntar de qué era la conversación pero sería mucho. Pero ella me leyó la mente y me explicó de qué se trataba. ―Mamá y papá estaban hablando acerca de cómo haber recibido la custodia de Edward había sido un error y de cómo todo se estaba saliendo de control.

― ¿Todo? ¿Qué todo?

Alice volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―No tengo idea. Solo sé que Edward lo escuchó y que cuando los confrontó ellos no dijeron nada. No lo negaron, vaya. ―dijo al final.

―Vaya…eso es…mala onda. ―dije.

Alice puso una mueca melancólica.

―Supongo…y bueno, Edward se empezó a juntar con las malas influencias de la preparatoria. Era un chico bastante popular por ser guapo, inteligente y capitán del equipo de natación. Pero se convirtió en eso y bueno…agarró fama de niño malo. No lo sé, creo que no supo manejar eso.

Yo volví a ver hacia la ventana, pensando en que había juzgado mal a Edward. Todos teníamos un pasado, y yo no comprendía el suyo a pesar de haberle juzgado.

―Dios, me siento mal por juzgarle.

―No lo hagas. Edward no tuvo por qué haberse comportado de esa forma contigo, Bella. Tampoco tuvo que haber hecho muchas cosas malas en el pasado. Pero las ha hecho, y el hecho de que mamá y papá hubiesen platicado no sé qué cosas que a él le llegó a afectar tanto, no justifica que haya hecho tantas babosadas en tan solo dos años. Edward se salió de sus cabales. Nadie ha podido enderezarlo. Ni siquiera yo. ―suspiró pesadamente.

― ¿Son muy unidos?

Ella sonrió con nostalgia.

―Lo éramos. Hace dos años que decidió no hablarme como antes. Y bueno…todo se fue a la mierda. Mamá trata de ocuparse de más con su agencia de diseño de interiores y papá, bueno, papá no sale del hospital. Es un doctor. ―me sonrió.

―Vaya, tienes una familia muy ocupada.

Ella soltó una carcajada que le pegó a la ironía a más no poder.

―Ni que lo digas. Tanto me he quedado sola en casa, que he pensado en mudarme. Al cabo que sería lo mismo.

Yo le sonreí tiernamente.

―Siempre puedes ir a mi casa. Les agradarías a mis padres y a mi hermano. ―le sonreí.

― ¿Tienes un hermano? ―preguntó repentinamente sorprendida. Yo asentí. ― ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo se llama?

― ¿Emmett? ―yo reí como loca. ―Dios, no. Emmett…bueno, ahora que lo pienso bien…―medité por unos segundos. ―vaya, si es guapo. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella rió. ―Pero, no creo que sea tu tipo. Es demasiado alegre, muy tú. No son polos opuestos, ya sabes, los polos opuestos se atraen. ―sonreí.

―Comoquiera quiero conocerlo. ―sonrió alegremente.

Yo asentí.

―Claro, te invitaré a comer un día de estos. Tiene veinte años, está en la universidad.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Un chico universitario! ―gritó emocionada. ―Dile que nos invite a fiestas de universitarios y ahí podremos conocer al amor de nuestras vidas y casarnos y ser felices por siempre. ¡Uju! ―gritó tocando el claxon como loca.

Yo lancé una carcajada.

― ¡Deja de hacer eso! Pensaran que les pitamos a ellos. ―sonreí viendo como una niñita pequeña del auto de enfrente, se asomaba por la ventana trasera y nos veía confundida. Yo la saludé y le sonreí y ella se agachó rápidamente.

―Vaya y yo que pensé que eras la más divertida de las dos. ―dijo ella poniendo una canción pegajosa de Britney en su iPod.

―Tal vez lo seas. ―le dije sonriendo.

―**YOLO―**

― ¡Vamos Bella! ―me dijo apresurándome. ― ¡Camina, camina! ―me gritó.

―Argh, Alice, ¡ya cállate! Camino lo más rápido que puedo. Acaba de llover y en tacones no es tan fácil andar como si nada.

―Que va, es lo más fácil del mundo.

―No del mío. ―bufé.

―Lo que sea, te quejas por todo. Anda, camina, camina. ―y cuando estuve cerca de ella me tomó con su manita y me jaló. ― ¡No puedo creer que tu hermano nos haya dejado entrar a esta fiesta! ¡Esta de locos! ¡Mira toda la gente manchada de pintura! ¡Mira un chico en la azotea! ―apuntó a todas partes como niña pequeña.

Yo me reí de sus expresiones. Todavía no los había presentado, pero le había hablado a Emmett acerca de la enana y de cómo ahora éramos mejores amigas. Me había dicho que cualquier amiga mía era su amiga y que podíamos asistir a la fiesta. Y ahí estábamos Alice y yo, entaconadas*, con vestidos cortos y cabellos de revista. Vaya que Alice hacia un buen trabajo en eso de la manita de gato*. Yo no me arreglaba mucho y no era mucho de salir a fiestas y eso. Pero Alice había insistido y me hizo recorrer el centro comercial en busca de un vestido para la ocasión. No era nada formal, ni tampoco muy informal. Era un vestido coctel perfecto para una fiesta así. Inclusive, había chicas en shorts y sandalias. Pero también había muchas vestidas como Alice y yo. Ella llevaba un vestidito verde que le llegaba a mitad del muslo y yo uno negro. Íbamos muy simples pero con nuestro cabello muy bonito. Ella se había puesto varias onditas y a mí me había puesto otras. Y claro, que llevábamos unos tacones de muerte. O por lo menos así los sentía yo, porque Alice me llegaba un poco más arriba del hombro. Los de ella sí que eran altos. Pero no importaba, un poco de dolor de pies tenía que ir acompañado de una noche que seguramente sería inolvidable.

― ¡Bella! ―mi hermano gritó. Estaba parado cerca de la alberca, en una parte techada donde había un bar. ― ¡Ven! ―me gritó. Había mucha gente a su alrededor y parecía estar tomando algo fosforescente.

― ¿Él es Emmett? ―me preguntó Alice.

―Sí. Es bastante popular. ―le sonreí mientras caminábamos hacia allá.

―Se nota. ¡Dile que nos presente unos chicos sensuales! ―me gritó emocionada.

Yo reí.

―Cállate, tonta.

― ¡Enana! ―me gritó Emmett una vez que lo tuve enfrente. Después vio a Alice y la escrudiñó con la mirada. ― ¿Enana dos?

Alice abrió su boca ofendida y después rio.

― ¡Ya eres mi hermano también! ―le gritó Alice emocionada y empezó a moverse sobre sus tacones de setenta centímetros. ―¡Eres como un gran oso! ―gritó sonriendo como niña pequeña.

Emmett sonrió de más, con esa sonrisa bonita que les daba a las chicas para seducirlas. Oh pero, no tenía nada de qué preocuparme respecto a esos dos. Ya eran como una maldita familia.

― ¡Perfecto! Ya somos tres. Los tres mosqueteros. ―Emmett nos guiñó un ojo.

Alice se rio como niña chiquita sintiéndose muy emocionada y yo no pude más que sonreír como tonta al verla. Sentía que era mi hermanita menor y ahora mismo, verla en ese estado me conmovía hasta la medula. ¿Tan mala era su vida?

― ¿Qué estas tomando? ―le pregunté.

―¡Yo quiero uno! Brilla. ―dijo Alice frotándose las manos. ―Me gusta lo que brilla. ―dijo con sus ojitos brillosos.

Emmett soltó una carcajada de oso y me terminé por reír.

―Vaya espécimen que has traído, Bella. ―Alice lo escrudiñó con la mirada. ―Es una margarita. ¿Quieren una?

Yo asentí encogiéndome de hombros y Alice asintió como si le estuviesen ofreciendo un millón de dólares. Que pensé, tampoco le faltaba.

Después de darnos la famosa margarita fosforescente, Alice y yo no la tomamos de volada* queriendo otra. Así estuvimos tomando y bailando contra chicos sexys mientras esperábamos que Emmett no nos viera restregarnos contra extraños, como unas putas.

―Nadie nos conoce. ―me dijo Alice riendo. ― ¡Tu diviértete! ―gritó mientras que un chico de buen parecer la tomaba por la cintura y empezaba a bailar todavía más pegada.

Qué más da, me gritó mi mente. Me dejé llevar. El chico que tenía por delante era muy guapo. Muy, muy guapo. Pero por una extraña razón, no pude evitar compararlo con Edward. Me regañé mentalmente y empecé a besar al chico quien gustoso me respondió. Era rubio y alto, sus ojos eran grises y sus labios eran suaves. Pero no besaba muy bien.

―Eres muy hermosa. ―me susurró al oído haciendo que me estremeciera.

Yo sonreí.

―Gracias. ―le dije bajito y viéndole a los ojos.

Nos dimos unas miradas de sexo y comprendí que el chico se estaba aprovechando de la situación para poder darse un buen fajón* conmigo, o ¿por qué no? Insertarme el pito hasta hartarse.

Me arrastró hacia un lugar más privado, donde todavía había gente pero eran puras parejitas.

― ¿De dónde eres? ―me preguntó.

Yo sonreí y decidí mentir un poco. Al cabo que ni qué.

―Soy de Italia. ―dije.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó levantando una ceja. ―Es por eso que eres tan hermosa. ―me sonrió. Yo traté de no rodar los ojos y reír. ― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Marie. ―dije mi segundo nombre. ― ¿Y tú?

―Max. ―dijo. ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Intercambio. ―dije simple.

El alcohol empezaba a hacer maravillas en mi cuerpo y me sentí flotar por toda la habitación. ¡Carajo que se sentía bien! Unas chicas pasaron sin top delante de nosotros y el tal Max no pudo evitar voltear a verlas como si estuviese en época de apareamiento. Que supuse era así, cuando disimuladamente, se acomodó la erección que se le empezaba a notar. Entonces me vio que yo le veía ahí abajo y se volvió a abalanzar sobre mí para besarme como loco. Solté un gemido involuntario y el bajó su mano hasta debajo de mi falda para acariciar mi vulva por encima de mi tanga. Volví a soltar un gemido y traté de alejarlo un poco, pero no cedió. Estaba demasiado entrado en eso.

―Aléjate. ―le dije empezando a enojarme.

―Pero si la estamos pasando tan bien. ―dijo retirando su mano.

―Te dijo que te alejaras, imbécil. ―escuché una voz. Temí lo peor, temí que fuese Emmett y que saliera regañada de esa fiesta. Pero no era así. No era Emmett. Era Edward. Yo tragué en seco. ―Hazlo. ―dijo de nuevo.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―le siseé entre dientes.

―Parece que Marie no te quiere ver aquí. ―le dijo Max. ― ¿Por qué no te largas tu mejor?

Edward caminó hacia él. Le sacaba unos pocos centímetros más y era claramente más musculoso y bien formado. Era un puto dios que me estaba sacando de mis jodidas casillas.

― ¿Marie? ―dijo interrogándome con la mirada y después sonrió cínicamente. ―Marie es mi novia, así que me la llevo de aquí.

Max frunció el ceño mientras que veía como Edward me arrastraba de ahí, más no hizo nada para detenerlo. Supo que no tenía oportunidad frente a Edward y lo dejó pasar. Yo bufé.

― ¿Ves? A esos chicos solo le interesa una cosa y tú estás muy borracha como para no ceder.

Bufé de nuevo.

― No soy tu novia y ¡no estoy borracha! Tú estás drogado. Siempre lo estas. ―le reté mientras que el me arrastraba dentro de la bonita casa que estaba llena de universitarios borrachos y drogados.

Se detuvo en seco frente a una sala y me volteó a ver.

―Suéltame, me lastimas. ―me quejé viéndolo de mala gana.

El me lanzó una mirada colérica y después apretó mi mano para entrar a una habitación que estaba cerrada.

― ¡A donde me llevas! ―le grité molesta al ver que el cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Estábamos en una habitación con una cama grande y un ventanal muy bonito. Seguramente era alguna habitación de huéspedes porque no se lograba ver ningún artículo personal y todo estaba muy arreglado. A pesar de estar borracha, podía ver una que otra cosa. ― ¡Que quieres! ¡Ya suéltame! ―le grité.

Y eso hizo, me soltó y me aventó contra la cama. Me le quedé viendo mientras que acomodaba mi vestido bajándolo lo más posible. El gruñó de manera feroz y se empezó a despeinar el cabello como un loco. Llevaba puesto unos vaqueros de diseñador, una camisa polo negra que se apegaba a sus músculos, un reloj caro y unos zapatos probablemente demasiado caros y finos. Y aun con esa apariencia tan fina y prolija, el chico había estado consumiendo recientemente; lo podía ver en sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué te pasa? ―le demandé agarrando mi cabello y levantándolo para echarme aire en la nuca. Hacía mucho calor y más con todo el ajetreo que ese muchacho me había hecho hacer.

― ¿Qué hacías tu ahí? ¿Con ese cabrón?

Yo entorné los ojos y fruncí el ceño.

― ¿A ti que carajos te importa con quien esté o no? ―dije enfureciéndome.

― ¡Tienes diecisiete años! ―me gritó. ―Todo mundo es mayor de edad aquí y tú eres una malcriada y cualquiera se podría aprovechar de ti.

― ¿Cómo sabes mi edad? ―pregunté. ―Eres un acosador.

El rodó sus ojos.

―Alice me lo dijo, genio. ―dijo desesperado. ― ¿Me vas a responder? ¿Qué hacías besándote con ese?

― ¿Qué te importa? Ni siquiera te conozco, deja de actuar como mi padre.

El gruñó y yo me encogí sin querer.

―Acabas de consumir. ―le dije viéndole a los ojos.

El decidió ignorarme y prendió un cigarrillo de tabaco ahí delante de mí.

― ¿Me vas a ignorar?

―No te importa si consumo o no.

―No deberías de hacerlo.

―No me conoces.

―Y no es necesario para saber que es estúpido y nocivo para tu salud.

Él se rio de mí.

― ¿Me lo estás diciendo tú a mí? Estas toda borracha ¿y me estás diciendo lo que es o no nocivo para mi salud?

― ¡Ugh! Contigo no se puede. Entiendo que tengas problemas familiares, pero eso no significa que tengas que destruir tu vida y la de las personas que te aman.

El me escrudiñó con la mirada.

― ¿Qué te ha contado Alice? ―preguntó de repente intrigado.

Yo palidecí. Carajo. Se supone que nadie sabía de eso y ahora, porque estaba muy borracha, estaba hablando como cotorro.

―Me dijo que ya no le hablas. ―dije mintiendo. Si en algo era buena, era en mentir. Me sacaba de muchos problemas.

―Bah. ―bufó. ―Esa enana no sabe decir otra cosa más que eso.

― ¿Por qué no le hablas? ―pregunté.

El me vio con desdén, como si yo no fuese digna de ser vista ante sus ojos. Me sentí repentinamente enfurecida y me paré de ahí empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¿A dónde? ―me preguntó tomando mi brazo y me volvió a aventar a la cama.

― ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ―exclamé. ― ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a violar? ¿Por eso me trajiste aquí?

El me volvió a ver con desdén y yo gruñí.

― ¿A ti? ¿Crees que te violaría? ―soltó una risa arrogante. ―Puedo salir a escoger a alguien mucho mejor ahí afuera.

― ¡Eres un cabrón! ―grité volviendo a sentirme borracha y muy enojada. Me paré de ahí de nuevo y volví a caminar hacia la puerta.

― ¡No te he dado permiso de salir! ―me dijo y me volvió a tomar de la muñeca y me jaló hacia su pecho. Exhaló humo de cigarro sobre mi rostro y yo le pegué una cachetada bien dada.

― ¡Eso es por comportarte como un imbécil! ―le dije.

El tiró el cigarrillo en el suelo y lo aplastó con su zapato caro.

―Y esto, es para que te calles de una buena vez. ―dijo y seguido, empezó a besarme con mucha fuerza.

Yo traté de separarme de él, le pegaba en los brazos, daba patadas, pero él me tenía muy bien agarrada.

― ¡Sue-e-lta-me! ―logré gritar entre beso y beso.

―Vamos, Isabella. ―me dijo dejando mis labios y yendo hacia mi oreja. ―Déjate. ―me dijo y empezó a lamer mi lóbulo haciéndome estremecer. Sentí su risa socarrona y eso me hizo estremecer de nuevo. ―Así me gusta…―empezó a pasar sus manos por todo mi cuerpo que aún se seguía resistiendo a sus caricias.

Pero mi mente no podía más. Mis sentidos estaban al cien y estaba ebria. Sentía las cosas con mucho más placer y nada me importaba. Eventualmente, me dejé llevar por sus caricias y jalé su cabello haciéndole gruñir. Lo acerqué a mis labios y antes de besarlo, lo miré profundamente a los ojos, haciendo que el suspirara. Pero lo dejé pasar. Apreté su cabello mientras que empezábamos a besarnos de nuevo y sus manos descansaron en mi cintura.

― ¿Por qué nos besamos? ―pregunté entre beso y beso.

Él sonrió sobre mis labios y acarició mi mejilla en un gesto que me sorprendió más de lo debido.

―Ese chico te dijo que eras hermosa. ―dijo de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación. Paré de besarle y le vio a los ojos. ―Pero en realidad, eres mucho más que eso. ―dijo.

Yo abrí mi boca un poco y me separé de él.

―Estas muy drogado y yo estoy muy ebria. ―dije frotándome los ojos.

―En realidad, no estoy drogado. Solo le di una calada a un cigarro de marihuana. ―dijo.

Pero yo supe que mintió.

―Y tal vez algunas tachas. ―susurré más para mí.

―No. ―dijo de pronto. Me levantó el rostro con un dedo y me vio seriamente. ―No consumo como la gente dice, Isabella.

Yo lo miré fijamente y por una razón u otra, supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad.

―Tengo que salir de aquí. ―dije sintiéndome estúpida.

―No dejare que salgas así de aquí. Las llevaré a ti y a Alice a casa.―dijo.

― ¿Qué? ¿A tu casa? No claro, que no. ―dije sintiéndome tonta y después me acordé que él era hermano de Alice. ―Quedamos de quedarnos en mi casa. Mis padres no están e íbamos a hacer una pijamada...―dije muy bajito.

―En ese caso, las llevaré allá. ―dijo y sin más, me sacó de ahí tomándome de la mano como a una niña pequeña.

―Puedo caminar yo sola. ―me quejé, pero él me mandó al demonio porque ni siquiera me vio a los ojos.

Suspiré. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Mi maquillaje estaba destrozado? ¿Y mi cabello? ¿Mi vestido? Él no me dejaría salir así de ahí, ¿cierto? Ugh, Bella. El chico es un cabrón, claro que lo haría. Suspiré y de nuevo, me dejé arrastrar por el mientras que empezaba a buscar a Alice con la mirada. La localizamos cerca de la alberca, tirada en un camastro con un chico por encima. Estaba riendo como loca y juré que a Edward le saltaron chispitas de lumbre de lo enojado que se había puesto.

― ¡Alice! ―le gritó y tomó su pequeña muñequita jalándola. ― ¡Vámonos! ―gritó furioso.

― ¡Déjameeee! ―gritó Alice, quien claramente, se encontraba en un estado peor que el mío. ― ¡De haber shabido qque ibasss a venirrr, no hubiera venidouu! ―dijo enojada y muy ebria.

―Ya cállate, enana. ―le exclamó.

Nos dirigimos a las afueras de la casa y ya ni siquiera había podido ver a Emmett. Edward nos traía a las dos como si fuéramos niñas pequeñas y nos mangoneaba como a muñecas.

―Edward, me lastimas. ―le dije sintiéndome más y más ebria.

El me miró de reojo y aflojó un poco su agarre, más lo mantuvo firme.

― ¿A dónde noss llevvvass? ―preguntó Alice cuando vio que nos alejábamos de la fiesta. ― ¡Me estaba pashando un buen rattto! Y por tu culpppaa….―dijo pero ya no dijo nada y supe que estaba en realidad borracha.

―Está muy ebria. ―dije yo.

Edward no me dijo nada y yo suspiré.

―El auto de Alice esta allá. ―dije señalando el auto amarillo del duende.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

―Mandaré a alguien a recogerlo. No puedo dejarlas manejar en este estado. ―dijo y después, metió a Alice en la parte trasera del auto y ella se dejó caer para quedarse dormida a sus anchas. Yo la miré.

―No me voy a subir a un auto contigo. ―le advertí. El frunció el ceño. ―Estas dopado.

―No hagas las cosas más difíciles, Isabella. ―me dijo entre dientes, claramente molesto.

―No estoy haciendo nada difícil. Simplemente te dije lo que pasara. Me quedaré aquí y Alice también. Mi hermano nos llevara a casa. ―dije.

― ¿Tu hermano? ¿El gran chico? ―yo asentí. ―Se bebió su peso en alcohol, estaba acostado en el césped junto con muchas chicas. ―yo abrí mis ojos y después suspiré, tomándome el puente de la nariz. Maldita sea, Emmett. Justo cuando más te necesito, te pones tus malditas borracheras, pensé. ―Te conviene subirte a este auto conmigo, no estoy tan drogado. ―dijo viendo a otra parte. Como siquiera, el hecho de hablar de eso, le diese pena.

―De acuerdo. ―dije. ―Pero solo porque no puedo dejar que Alice se suba sola contigo conduciendo en tu estado, y porque no me voy a quedar aquí sola sin ride*.

Él sonrió teniendo la victoria en sus manos.

―Buena chica. ―dijo chasqueando su lengua.

―No soy un perro. ―dije rodando mis ojos. El me ignoró y caminó conmigo hacia la puerta del copiloto. ― ¿Qué haces?

―Abriré tu puerta. ―dijo sin inmutarse a verme.

―No, aléjate. Yo sola puedo. No te queda hacerte el caballeroso. ―dije viéndolo y abriendo la puerta yo sola.

El suspiró frustrado y se fue hacia su lado. El auto que Edward manejaba era un Volvo muy ostentoso y gris. No me gustaba para nada y el interior era demasiado reducido. Era incómodo y podía ver que incluso atrás, estaba pequeño y Alice se encontraba encogiendo las piernas un poco.

Edward entró y después de ordenarme que me pusiera mi cinturón de seguridad, él hizo lo mismo. No prendió la radio y se dedicó a manejar por las calles de Chicago. Chicago era muy bonito, y al llegar, supe que podría acostumbrarme rápidamente y olvidarme de Arizona para siempre. El pasado que había dejado atrás, se había quedado atrás. A donde pertenecía y de donde no debía salir nunca más.

― ¿Por qué te dejaste besar y tocar por ese imbécil? ―dijo el de repente, rompiendo el silencio que aunque un poco incómodo, no estaba nada mal porque la cabeza me dolía.

―Porque pude hacerlo. ―dije cerrando mis ojos y recostando mi cabeza en el asiento.

―Esa no es una buena respuesta. ―dijo casi gruñendo. ―Respóndeme.

Yo me desesperé y me encontré con su mirada clavada en mí, mientras que hacia alto en una calle.

―Escucha, Edward. ―le dije. ―No te conozco, no me conoces, y no somos exactamente amigos. Así que deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas que ni siquiera mi hermano mayor me hace. Deja de tratarme como a una niña, porque no lo soy. Y deja de verme mientras manejas porque vamos a chocar.

El guardó silencio y se dedicó a hacer lo que yo le ordenaba. Después, puso la radio en una estación de música suave. Yo me relajé un poco más y suspiré.

― ¿Por qué usan esos vestidos tan pequeños? Se les ve todo cuando caminan. ―dijo otra vez interrumpiendo el silencio que ahora era un poco menos incómodo.

Yo gruñí.

―Porque podemos. Ya cállate. ―le dije enojada.

― ¿Y esos zapatos? Parece que se van a caer cada que dan un paso. Se ven ridículas.

―Mientes. ―le dije casi riendo. Claro que le gustaba vernos así. Era hombre.

El levantó una ceja.

―No miento. Parecen prostitutas.

Yo gruñí de nuevo, roja del enojo.

― ¡Ugh! Eres un descarado. ―le espeté molesta y mi mano no pudo más que darle un gran manotazo a su fornido brazo. El me vio con el ceño fruncido y después una pequeñísima sonrisa salió de sus labios. ―Y no sonrías como imbécil, porque te mereces eso y mucho más. ―le lancé molesta.

No dijo nada más, pero siguió sonriendo como tonto.

Llegamos a mi casa y salimos los tres. El con Alice en brazos y yo por delante para abrir la puerta. Edward tenía razón. Los tacones eran demasiado altos, así que entrando a la casa me los quite y le dije a Edward que me siguiera para poder dejar a Alice en mi cama. Mi casa era mucho más grande que la de Arizona. A papá le habían transferido a la policía de Chicago y ahora era el jefe del departamento de policía de Chicago. Y mamá, bueno, mamá seguía haciendo de las suyas y probando cursos en esto y otro. Pero había estudiado maestra de kínder. Sin embargo, había dejado de ejercer ya hacía varios años y se dedicaba a probar cosas raras como estudiar mantra y cosas así.

― ¿Dónde están tus padres? ―dijo dejando a Alice en mi cama. Observó mi cuarto como si no le importara, pero me di cuenta que estaba escrudiñando su mirada y examinando todo con mucha cautela disimulada. Yo rodé mis ojos ante eso. ―No pienso dejarlas solas aquí.

― ¿Qué? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Quedarte a dormir aquí? ―el asintió como si fuese lo más obvio y normal del mundo. Yo reí irónicamente y él se me quedó viendo con un ceño fruncido. ― ¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! ¡Vete de aquí! ―le dije empujándolo hasta la puerta de mi habitación y él se dejó empujar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo fruncí mi ceño más. ―No sé porque sonríes, pero te he dicho que pareces un tonto. Ya vete.

―No me iré. ―repitió. ―No las dejare así aquí.

―Edward…―escuchamos a Alice balbucear entre sueños. Los dos la vimos. ―Vete de aquí. ―dijo para después volver a dormir como un oso.

Yo solté una risa muy larga y el me vio de mala gana.

― ¿Lo ves? Alice no te quiere aquí. Ya vete. ―le dije de nuevo.

―Estaré abajo. ―dijo y se desapareció de mi vista.

No me dio tiempo de decirle nada pero no me importó y empecé a cambiarme. Me puse una pijamada de short y una blusa vieja. Me despinté, y me amarré el cabello en una coleta alta. Me puse unas calcetas rosas y después, me dediqué a desvestir a Alice para cambiarla y ponerle algo cómodo. Me lavé la boca porque el sabor del alcohol era un poco fuerte y me apliqué crema en la cara. Tenía mucha sed y mucha hambre, así que bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con la luz de la cocina prendida. Argh, cierto. Edward seguía abajo.

Lo encontré hurgando en el refrigerador.

―Mal educado. ―le dije yendo hacia la jarra de agua. Había un vaso lleno con agua ahí.

―Tómatelo. ―me dijo.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―Te haré algo de comer. ―me dijo empezando a sacar cosas del refrigerador y de la lacena.

Fruncí mi ceño.

―Estás loco. Deja ahí. ―dije caminando hacia él y guardando todo en su lugar.

―Que no, te hare algo de comer. Eres muy terca. ―dijo arrebatándome las cosas y volviendo a dejarlas en la isla de la cocina.

― ¡Que no! ―le arremedé. ― ¿Por qué haces todo esto? Yo no te he dado razones para que lo hagas.

Me vio con algo que no supe descifrar y entornó los ojos. Después frunció su ceño.

―Tengo mis razones.

― ¡Ya me has dicho eso! Dime tus malditas razones, entonces. ―le dije tomándole por el brazo y girándole para que me viera.

―¡Porque me gustas! ―gritó exasperado. ― ¿Feliz? ―me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Yo sentí que el cuerpo se me hacía de piedra y después, sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora. Pero inmediatamente fruncí mi ceño.

―Aja. Claro. ¿Y haces todo esto con todas las que te gustan? Porque déjame decirte que tienes una muy mala reputación en cuanto a chicas se refiere, Cullen. No me creo tu cuentito de que 'te gusto'.

El lanzó un grito desesperado que me hizo saltar en mi lugar y hacerme un poco más para atrás.

― ¡No! ¡No es cierto! ―gritó tomándose el cabello entre las manos. Estaba despeinado y parecía un loco. Su cabello…su cabello era muy bonito y por lo que había alcanzado a tocar, era muy sedoso y suavecito. Mi mente suspiró y me sentí como una loca y negué con mi cabeza. ― ¡No tengo novia o novias, o lo que sea que hayas escuchado! Yo no soy así. ―dijo después y se quedó callado.

De una forma u otra, todos los chismes que había escuchado de él, los creí falsos. Recordé como Alice había negado una y otra vez acerca de todo y de cómo decía que Edward en realidad, era un buen chico. Suspiré sintiéndome tonta, por haberle juzgado sin siquiera saber.

―De acuerdo, lo siento. ―dije viendo sus ojos, esmeralda.

― ¿Lo sientes? ―preguntó confundido. ― ¿Qué sientes?

Yo suspiré bajito.

―Siento…haberte juzgado sin conocerte ¿feliz? ―le imité.

Él se rascó la nuca y se recargó en el refrigerador.

―Está bien. Todos lo hacen. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto, me sentí tan tonta y culpable por haber sido una más de esas personas.

―Siento eso…―dije.

―Está bien. ―dijo de nuevo.

Su faceta de niño malo había desaparecido y frente a mí, tenía a un chico común y corriente.

―Eres un buen chico. ―le dije empezando a sacar pan y cosas para hacer sándwiches y metiendo otras que él había sacado.

De reojo le vi una sonrisa chiquita que me hizo sonreír.

―Solía serlo.

―Creo que lo sigues siendo, solo que lo estas ocultando muy bien. Tienes un punto por eso. Engañar a la gente. ―le sonreí. ―Aunque no nos engañas a mí ni a Alice.

Empecé a untar mayonesa sobre los panes y el me vio de forma extraña.

―Enserio, dime. ―dijo acercándose a mí y ayudándome con los sándwiches. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido y pude derretirme ahí mismo al verle ayudarme. ― ¿Qué te ha dicho Alice? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Yo volví a mentir. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Alice había confiado ciegamente en mí y yo no iba a defraudarle.

―Que no le hablas desde hace dos años. ―dije encogiéndome de hombros.

El suspiró y me pasó un jamón.

― ¿Es todo?

―Sip. ―asentí.

―No sé porque no te creo. ―dijo.

Yo abrí mis ojos un poquito y reí para ocultar que en realidad no había nada más ahí.

― ¿Qué más me pudo haber contado? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Edward Cullen? ―le dije entrecerrando mis ojo y viéndole con gesto misterioso.

Él sonrió de lado y negó con su cabeza.

―No mucho, en realidad. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ―dijo levantando una ceja y viéndome directo a los ojos. Tuve dificultad para tragar y le dejé de ver para ir por el vaso de agua y darle un buen trago.

― ¿Yo? Aham…―me aclaré la garganta. ―Nada. ¿Por qué debería de ocultar algo? ―pregunté.

―Por qué te cambiaste a mitad del semestre desde Arizona, ¿Tal vez? ―dijo inquiriendo y levantando una ceja perfecta.

―A papá lo transfirieron del trabajo ―dije sin importar y me encogí de hombros.

― ¿En que trabaja? ―preguntó.

Yo sonreí mientras sacaba y metía algo del refrigerador. Quise soltar un jijiji como a los que Alice le daba risa, pero me contuve. En realidad quería ver su cara cuando dijera eso.

―Es el jefe del departamento de policía de Chicago. ―dije sin inmutarme.

Le vi de reojo y vi cómo se revolvía incomodo en su lugar.

― ¿Ah sí? ―dijo despeinándose el cabello por séptima vez.

Yo reí divertida.

―Sí. ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros y arrugó el ceño.

―Solo preguntaba. ¿Qué no puedo preguntar nada? ―dijo de mala gana y supe que su faceta de niño malo, salía a relucir cuando algo no le agradaba. Tenía un humor de perro.

Yo volví a reír.

―Claro que puedes.

Nos quedamos en un silencio raro en donde terminamos de hacer los sándwiches y en donde yo metía todo al refrigerador.

―Entonces…―dije terminando de meter todo. ― ¿Te gusto? ―pregunté divertida.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tendría que aguantar a Edward tratando de 'conquistarme? ¿En qué carajos me estaba metiendo?


	4. Teen Lovers

**Gracias a: sheyla18, Sofy Cullen Black, y a Mariana.**

**Mañana publico el cap siguiente. Besos!**

* * *

**4.**

**Teen Lovers - The Virgins**

―_Entonces…―dije terminando de meter todo. ― ¿Te gusto? ―pregunté divertida._

Vi a Edward tragar en seco y voltear su mirada rápidamente. Se sonrojó poquito y me dio mucha risa. Empecé a reír como loca bajo su mirada crítica y enojada.

―Yo…―pero no podía dejar de reír. ―Lo siento,…estoy, muy, muy ebria. ―dije soltando una carcajada.

El gruñó.

―No fue responsable de tu parte hacer lo que hiciste.

― ¿Me estas cambiando el tema? Pensé que hablábamos de que te gusto.

― ¡Deja el asunto! ―gritó molesto.

―Por Dios, cállate. Tu hermana está durmiendo, la vas a despertar. Que malos modales te cargas, caray. ―suspiré molesta dándole una mordida a mi sándwich. ―Anda, come tu sándwich. ―le dije acercándoselo.

El gruñó y de mala gana le dio una gran mordida.

―Esta bueno, ¿verdad? ―le guiñé un ojo.

―Lo que sea. ―dijo con la boca llena.

Sí, no tenía modales.

―Y… ¿Qué es lo que consumes? ―le dije después de un rato de comer en silencio.

― ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?

―No lo sé. ―me encogí de hombros. ―Tal vez quiera probarlo. ―dije sonriendo.

El abrió sus ojos muy en grande.

― ¡Estás loca si crees que te voy a permitir que hagas eso! ¡Con la borrachera de hoy tuviste suficiente!

― ¡Ay si, mira! ¿Y quién carajos te crees? ¿Mi papá? ¡Estás loco, Cullen!

―Eres una chiquilla. ―me soltó de mala gana pasándose una mano por el cabello.

―Que manía la tuya de tocarte el pelo. ―le dije rodando mis ojos. El me vio de mala gana. ―Y no te creas mucho. Solo eres dos años mayor que yo.

El levantó una ceja.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Me lo dijo Alice, genio. ―le imité como él me había dicho.

El rodó los ojos. Sonreí.

―Ya estas viejo para estar en la preparatoria…―le dije divertida, viéndole de reojo mientras limpiaba un poco la islita de la cocina.

El vio hacia otra parte.

―Estoy haciendo clases extra…para que me den más crédito en la universidad. ―dijo altanero.

Yo solté una risita.

―Claro que si… ¿y cuáles son esas clases extras? ¿Fumar marihuana? ¿Inhalar cocaína? ―el gruñó. ― ¿Acosar a la chica nueva? ¿Saltarte clases?

― ¡Basta! No sabes de lo que hablas, no me conoces.

―Al menos de más de dos cosas de las que nombré, estoy segura que haces.

El volvió a gruñir.

―No sé porque Alice dice que eres su mejor amiga. ―espetó molesto. ―Eres una molestia en el culo. A demás de muy entrometida y grosera. Y también borracha.

―Oh, si vamos, sigue. Mira como lloro. ―simulé llorar y me sequé unas lagrimillas invisibles. Me reí. ―No me ofendes, Cullen. Vas a tener que hacer y decir mucho más que eso. Cosas peores me han llamado.

―Solo eres una mocosa malcriada e inmadura. ―soltó mientras que aventaba sus manos al aire.

―Y tu un vejete gruñón e inmaduro. ―le enseñé la lengua y empecé a sacar dulces de la lacena.

Le vi sonreír.

―Enserio, dime. ―le dije después de unos minutos. ―Si te gusto como dices…―le vi ver hacia otra parte. En realidad era lindo cuando se ponía todo penoso e incómodo cada que yo decía eso. ―quiero que me cuentes de ti. No creo que todo lo que dicen de ti en la escuela sea verdad, ¿o sí?

Nos sentamos en las sillas de la mesita pequeña que había en la cocina.

―No, no lo es. ―dijo después de un rato.

―Lo sabía. ―sonreí. ―Alice te adora, ¿sabes? Se la pasa parloteando acerca de ti y de cómo eres el mejor hermano. ―él sonrió apenas, pero su sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. ―No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes…―mentí. ―pero creo que se merece un hermano mejor.

El bufó de una manera natural. No estaba molesto, tal vez un poco cansado de que seguramente sus papás y yo le habláramos de eso.

―Preferiría no hablar de eso. ―dijo en un tono serio.

Yo asentí comprendiendo.

―De acuerdo. Entonces hablamos de que te gusto. ―dije pícaramente y sonriendo como loca.

El gruñó.

―Retiro lo dicho, prefiero hablar de lo de Alice. ―se enfurruñó todo.

Yo solté una carcajada.

―No, ahora me dices. ¿Por qué te gusto? ―le pregunté clavando mi mirada en sus bonitos ojos verdes.

Él se quedó callado y decidió evitar el contacto visual conmigo a toda costa.

―Porque…porque sí.

― ¿Huh?

―No tiene que haber una razón, ¿o sí? ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

―Claro que sí. Dímela, anda. ―le pedí.

―Que terca que eres…―susurró más para sí que para mí. ―Bien, ―se volteó hacia mí para verme a los ojos. ―Me gustas porque no te dejaste de mí ese día.

Yo entrecerré mis ojos.

―Ah…entonces te gustan las que se te ponen al brinco. ―solté riendo.

― ¡No! ―se defendió de inmediato. ―Solo tú.

Yo abrí mis ojos y volteé mi mirada hacia otra parte. Me mordí el labio y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. _Ugh, Bella, basta_, me regañé. Es Edward, por Dios. Pero luego detuve el rumbo de mis pensamientos en seco. No le conocía. No podía ser _Edward_ porque ni siquiera sabía quién era en realidad.

―Y… ¿eso qué significa? ―dije después de un rato de estar en silencio.

―Pues no lo sé. ―dijo. ―Nunca me había gustado alguien como tú me gustas. ―soltó enfadado. Como si en realidad le molestase aquello.

― ¿Y porque te enojas?

El gruñó desesperado.

―Porque no sé qué hacer. ―me confesó. ―Y no me quiero sentir así.

Yo sonreí.

―Quieres… ¿andar conmigo? ―le solté descaradamente.

El volteó a verme con ojos desorbitados.

―Estas borracha. No sabes lo que dices. ―dijo de mala manera.

―Oh, se bien lo que digo, guapo. ―él sonrió un poco. ―Si te gusto tanto como dices…―el bufó y yo rodé los ojos. ―bueno, si te gusto así como dices…pues podemos intentarlo.

Le vi tragar en seco.

―No lo sé. Te dije que me gustabas no que quería formalizar algo contigo. Yo no formalizo nada con nadie.

Yo me carcajeé.

― ¿Y crees que yo sí? Por el cielo, Cullen. No te estoy pidiendo formalizar nada, no te adelantes.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó confundido.

― ¿Nunca has…tenido una noviecilla de manita sudada?

El miró hacia otra parte y asintió.

―Bueno, puedo ser eso. Podemos andar sin andar, ¿entiendes?

Él se lo pensó por varios minutos en los que yo miraba para todas partes y tamborileaba mis dedos en la mesa.

― ¿Por qué querrías eso?

― ¿Y porque no? Las cosas serias y con compromisos siempre van mal…―dije. ―También me gustas. ―le dije y el abrió su boca y sus ojos muy en grande. Después sonrió con suficiencia. Volví a rodar mis ojos. ―No te creas mucho. Eres un chico bien parecido. Le gustas a medio mundo. ―bufé.

El rodó sus ojos.

―Lo que tú digas, Isabella. ―soltó altanero. ― ¿Entonces quieres andar sin andar conmigo?

― ¿Te me estas declarando? ―pregunté sonriendo de lado.

El hizo lo mismo.

―Sí.

―Claro, ¿Por qué no?


	5. Go Right Ahead

**5.**

**Go Right Ahead - The Hives**

Vi a Edward ahí sentado junto a otros chicos. Muchos fumaban líneas de cocaína, pero él no lo estaba haciendo. Yo estaba muy ebria.

― ¿Edward? ―le hablé recargándome en la pared. En realidad pensaba que me iba a caer.

― ¿Estas bien? ―se paró de inmediato y fue hacia mí, dejando a todos ahí.

Yo medio sonreí.

―Sí, solo muy ebria. ¿Dónde está Alice? La perdí de vista hace rato. ―dije bostezando.

―No lo sé. ―dijo. ―Pero la encontraremos. Quédate aquí mientras que yo voy a buscarla.

― ¿Aquí? ―dije señalando la mesa donde todos inhalaban.

―Sí, no te preocupes. Son amigos y aunque no parezca, son gente de confianza. Saben que estás conmigo. ―me calmó. ―Ahora, siéntate aquí y no toques la droga. ―me dijo con un tono amenazador.

Yo reí.

―No lo haría por nada. ―dije.

El asintió y me sentó en ese lugar junto a dos chicos y de repente me sentí muy caliente. Por Dios, me sentía tan excitada. De inmediato pensé en si le habían puesto algo a mis bebidas…pero no logré percatarme de ningún movimiento raro. Así que lo dejé pasar. Suspiré y me dediqué a ver a la gente inhalando líneas. Había en su mayoría chicos comunes y corrientes. Habían por lo menos no más de cinco o seis chicas que estaban muy acarameladas con los inhaladores, mientras que también se daban vuelo inhalando. Hice una cara. ¿Por qué nadie había reportado esas fiestas? Es decir, debía de haber alguien odioso por ahí que tuviera algo en contra de todos los drogadictos. Como las tales Lauren y Jessica. Nunca las veía por ahí. Tal vez no eran invitadas.

― ¿Quieres? ―una voz masculina a mi lado me preguntó. Era un gran chico señalando una línea.

Yo sonreí apenas y negué.

―No, gracias. ―dije amablemente.

El asintió e inhaló la línea.

Oh por dios, su voz era tan varonil. Era tan guapo y alto, por dios, amaba a los hombres altos. Lo miré de reojo sintiéndome una pequeña zorra. ¿Dónde carajos estaba Edward? Necesitaba tenerlo ya conmigo. Había pasado apenas una semana de nuestro acuerdo indecoroso y no había pasado nada entre nosotros. Era muy atento y ni siquiera me había besado. Y yo que pensaba que todo eso era más que todo porque el chico estaba caliente. Pero chicas, supuse, era lo que en realidad le sobraba. Alice todavía no sabía nada de eso y en realidad no me apetecía mucho decírselo. Ella era una buena chica que no necesitaba saber que su hermano y yo en realidad solo estábamos jugando a ser novios. Todavía se me hacía raro que Edward no hubiese intentado nada conmigo, pero después de pensarlo mucho, simplemente lo dejé pasar. Yo trataba de controlarme. Las cosas no eran fáciles, porque en realidad el chico estaba bueno y verlo me daba ganas de tocarlo y comérmelo todo. Pero más que todo, hablábamos de cosas tontas como de videojuegos que a él le gustaban o cada día me contaba un poco más acerca de su vida. Yo le escuchaba hablar lo más que podía. Tenía una voz bonita y me relajaba oírle.

― ¿Eres novia de Cullen? ―preguntó el otro chico a mi lado. Su tono fue muy neutro. Nada de intriga ni grosería. Solo una pregunta común y corriente.

―No. ―le sonreí.

El asintió y empezó a fumar un cigarro de tabaco.

―Parece que en realidad le interesas. ―dijo como si no le importara el tema.

Yo me quedé callada y asentí.

No hablamos nada más y a los cinco minutos Edward llegó sin Alice. Me paré de inmediato y me tambaleé un poco. Él se acercó hasta mí para sostenerme.

― ¿Y Alice?

―Me ha marcado al celular diciendo que se ha ido con una amiga. ―dijo frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿Estás seguro?

Edward suspiró.

―Si…se escuchaba normal cuando me habló. Espero que no esté haciendo nada tonto.

Yo negué.

―Lo dudo. Pero le marcaré para saber.

El asintió y se fue a sentar de nuevo. Me quedé recargada en la pared y marqué el nombre de Alice. Después de dos veces, contestó.

― ¿Bella?

― ¿Con que chico te fuiste? ―susurré ya cuando me había volteado para que Edward no me escuchara.

Alice soltó unas risillas traviesas.

―Con Jasper. ―delató.

―Ugh, menos mal Alice. Por favor, no hagas nada estúpido.

―Claro que no. Solo no le digas nada a Edward, por favorrrrrr. ―suplicó.

―Sí, sí. Lo que sea. ―solté fastidiada. ―Me iré a casa, te amo.

Nos despedimos y después me quedé ahí un momento. Estaba muy ebria y lo único que quería era ir a dormir. Caminé un poco hasta topar con una silla y sentarme en ella. Estábamos en una casa bonita pero que parecía ser el punto de reunión en donde los drogadictos iban. Pero no solo eran drogadictos, eran hijos de papi, ricachones e hijos de importantes figuras en Chicago. Edward era uno de ellos entre otros.

― ¿Bella? ¿Nos vamos? ―le escuché decir.

Levanté mi cabeza y le sonreí asintiendo.

Me paré tambaleándome y sentí su gran mano tomar mi brazo sujetándome.

―Gracias.

Le vi asentir y percibí angustia en sus ojos. Caminamos hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Entré sintiéndome mareada y unos segundos después, nos encontrábamos sobre las calles oscuras de Chicago.

― ¿Estas bien? ―me preguntó.

―Sí. ―dije. ―Solo estoy muy borracha. Pero estoy bien.

―Te llevare a mi casa. ―dijo

― ¿Para qué? ―le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

―No pienso dejarte en tu casa en ese estado. ―dijo con un tono de total resignación en su voz.

Yo reí.

―No quiero que tu familia me vea así. ―le dije recargando mi cabeza en el asiento.

―No hay nadie en casa. No seas terca. Eres demasiado terca.

― ¿Sola? ¿Contigo? ¿En tu casa? Na―ah. No lo creo, Cullen.

Aunque sabía que no mucho podría pasar, la idea de estar sola con ese idiota en una casa, no me apetecía del todo.

―Dormirás en la habitación de Alice. ―bufó.

No dije nada haciendo que él lo tomara como un _de acuerdo_.

Llegamos a la bonita residencia de los Cullen y Edward ayudó a bajarme.

―Tengo mucho sueño. ―repliqué bostezando.

―Lo sé. ―sonrió.

Yo asentí. No sabía porque, pero estar con Edward en ese momento, se sentía raro. No era algo que hubiese sentido antes. Nuestra 'relación' había sido tonta y sin sentido hasta el momento. Ni siquiera nos hablábamos tanto y solo salíamos a fiestas y no hacíamos nada. Más que todo, pensaba que Edward estaba conmigo porque se sentía solo. Nunca me tomaba de la mano, ni intentaba besarme. Solo me veía mucho y yo le daba el permiso de hacerlo ya que el chico se sentía hasta tenso cuando estaba junto a mí.

― ¿Por qué no me has besado, Edward? ―le preguntó mi borrachera.

Sentí que sus manos se tensaron alrededor de mis brazos y nos detuvimos.

―Estás muy ebria.

―Estoy consciente. ―respondí al instante.

Reanudó la caminata y empezamos a subir las escaleras. Esa casa era muy bonita y Alice ya me había invitado varias veces.

―No lo estas. No recordaras nada de esto mañana.

―Si lo hare. ―protesté. ―Solo necesito agua. Tengo mucha sed. ―dije arrastrando la voz un poco.

―De acuerdo. Vayamos a la cocina.

Estuvimos en la cocina en unos segundos y después me sentó en una de las sillas de la islita.

―No deberías de tomar tanto. ―dijo sirviendo agua en un vasito. ―Te pone tonta y cualquiera se podría aprovechar de eso.

―Ugh, deja de hablar. Solo hablas y hablas para regañarme. Pareces mi padre.

El rio.

―Te llevaré a la habitación de Alice.

Asentí y me paré de ahí. Ya había ido varias veces a casa de Alice y solo una vez me había quedado a dormir, así que subí las escaleras con su brazo deteniendo uno mío.

―¿Cuántas novias has tenido? ―le pregunté susurrando.

El no respondió y siguió ayudándome a subir.

―¿Tantas? ―dije después de que él no hubiese dicho nada.

Llegamos a la planta alta y caminamos hacia la habitación de Alice.

―Vaya, entonces fueron muchas. ―sonreí.

―Estás muy ebria. ―dijo de nuevo.

―Te hice una pregunta simple y fácil. Lo único que me tienes que decir es que no me quieres decir.

―Solo una novia seria y las demás no.

Yo asentí.

Caminamos hasta la habitación de Alice y entré.

―Si necesitas algo estoy al final del pasillo. ―señaló una puerta al final del pasillo y yo asentí.

―Buenas noches, y gracias. ―le dije.

El asintió a penas y se retiró. Yo cerré la puerta y suspiré. Estaba tan ebria y a la vez consciente de que Edward se estaba portando muy extraño. Evadía mis preguntas, no me miraba, y casi ni hablaba. Me había invitado a esa fiesta, porque se había hecho costumbre que le acompañara a cualquier fiesta. Aun así, no sabía si me quería a su lado solo para mostrarme o porque en realidad le gustaba, como él decía. Fuera lo que fuera, no me molestaba. Ya no era grosero y me trataba muy bien. Se había vuelto un chico diferente al que había conocido la primera vez. Se reía junto conmigo y hacíamos bromas estúpidas acerca de todo. Éramos como mejores amigos, pero a la vez no. Había algo en lo que fuera que tuviéramos Edward y yo, que era más que una amistad. Claro, nunca nos habíamos besado y ni siquiera la mano me había tomado…pero, sentía algo más que antes no. Era muy difícil de explicar y cuando pensaba en ello se me erizaban los vellitos de los brazos.

Me entraron unas ganas tremendas de vomitar y fui al baño y me arrodille frente a la taza. Ugh, odiaba vomitar. Era tan asqueroso y sentía que los intestinos se me iban a salir. Dure casi dos minutos ahí, vomitando todo lo que había tomado y cuando estuve segura de que ya no había nada más que devolver, me paré y busque el cepillo de dientes que Alice había insistido en comprarme porque 'vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntas y te quedaras a vivir en mi casa mucho tiempo' Reí recordando a la enana y busqué el cepillo en los cajones. Cuando lo encontré y me pude cepillar, me puse unas pijamas tontas de Alice. Un short pequeño y una blusa con unos monitos de caricaturas. No me quite el maquillaje porque tenía mucho sueño y me fui a dormir. Soñé cosas tontas como que visitaba una tienda de regalos y un médico me sacaba sangre mientras que Britney se presentaba en concierto frente a nosotros. Me desperté con un estruendo horrible y el corazón se me paró. ¿Habían entrado a la casa? Dios, estaba tan aterrada, que no me había dado cuenta que afuera se desataba una tormenta y que los relámpagos hacían que el cielo se iluminara por completo. Muerta del miedo, me refugié bajo las sabanas y el reloj de Alice marcaba las cuatro y media. Bueno, por lo menos había dormido unas dos horas o por ahí. Le temía a las tormentas. Odiaba el ruido de los truenos y los relámpagos me causaban estragos. No era una miedosa para nada, pero las tormentas tenían ese algo en mí que me hacía querer encerrarme en un cuarto oscuro a prueba de sonido. Pasaron diez o quince minutos y la tronadera allá afuera no se aplacaba. Resoplé y contra mi voluntad, salí de mi habitación para ir hacia la de Edward. Mis impulsos pudieron más que yo y toqué a su puerta lentamente. Seguramente estaba dormido y lo mejor sería regresarme a la habitación. Un estruendo horrible sacudió todo y sin pensarlo dos veces, entré rápidamente a la habitación de Edward quien despertó al instante en que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Se talló un ojo y bostezo. Ah, pero que lindo era. Los rayos iluminaban su habitación, a pesar de que tenía las cortinas puestas.

―¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó parándose.

No llevaba nada más que un par de boxers y a mí se me subió la sangre a la cabeza y sentí que me iba a desmayar frente a tanta locura. El tipo estaba rebueno y despeinado se veía como un cabrón sexual.

―Yo…uhm…, hay una tormenta horrible y…

Él se me quedó viendo. Me vio las piernas y después volteó su mirada y la clavó en mis ojos.

―Odio las tormentas.

Otro trueno sonó y yo di un respingón en mi lugar y ahogué un grito. Me tapé la boca de inmediato.

―Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame dormir contigo. ―le supliqué.

Aún seguía pegada a su puerta bajo su mirada somnolienta. Le escuché suspirar.

―De acuerdo. ―dijo.

―Gracias. ―suspiré aliviada. ―No sabes lo que sig…

Pero otro estruendo no me dejó terminar y salté a la cama para taparme hasta la cabeza con sus sabanas. _Ugh, mala idea Bella._ Olía a él. A su perfume, a su masculinidad, a su esencia. _Ugh, ugh, ugh. Grave error, aborten la misión, Out, out, out. _

Le escuché reír y yo me quise ir corriendo de ahí a que me partiera un rayo.

―Por lo que veo ya no estás ebria. ―dijo.

Sentí su peso caer en la cama y después nada. Espié por poquito de la sabana y me lo encontré viendo hacia mi dirección.

―Siento causarte molestias. ―le dije apenas.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Está bien. No hay problema.

―Uhm…siento quitarte tu sabana, pero es como mi escudo de protección. ―él sonrió. ―Hmm… me puedo regresar a mi habitación, si quieres…

El negó de inmediato y yo me quité la sabana de la cabeza para verle mejor.

―No, está bien, enserio. ―me guiñó un ojo.

―Lamento haberte despertado. ―dije de nuevo.

―Si te disculpas una vez más, te pateare de aquí. Así que guarda silencio de una buena vez y trata de dormir.

Yo asentí frenéticamente, porque en ese momento no era Bella Swan. Era Bella Swan, la niña pequeña que le temía a las tormentas. Me maldije mentalmente mientras empezaba a oler sus sabanas de nuevo. Ddddddiiiiosssssssssssssss que bien olía.

Puso ambos brazos tras su cabeza y vio hacia el techo.

―¿No tienes frio? ―dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

―¿Sueño?

―Sí, supongo que sí. ―quise disculparme otra vez pero el vio mis claras intenciones y me vio severamente. ―Ni lo digas, Isabella.

Yo sonreí poquito.

―De acuerdo, ya, ya. Por lo menos te regresaré parte de la sabana.

El me vio y yo me senté para extender la sabana sobre los dos. Sentía su mirada en mí y no pude evitar pensar en muchas cosas que podrían pasar ya que los dos estábamos en una cama juntos, en una casa donde no había nadie más que él y yo, y a la mitad de la madrugada. Las ideas pasaron como rayos por mi cabeza y me obligué a descartar todas y cada una de ellas.

―Está bien, no tengo frio. ―dijo seriamente.

―No importa, me siento más cómoda si tú también estas tapado.

―No tengo frio, Isabella. ―me habló esta vez con una voz dura, seria y ni siquiera me veía a los ojos.

Yo fruncí el ceño y me senté a su lado.

―¿Qué te pasa? ―le pregunté. ―Has estado muy raro hoy…y también los últimos dos días. No sé qué está sucediendo y ni siquiera me ves cuando te hablo.

De repente, me sentí como una de esas novias acusadoras que arrincona a su novio por cualquier bobada, pero me importó muy poco ya que él había aceptado ser mi novio de manita sudada.

―No me pasa nada, vuelve a dormir.

Le vi los ojos verdes cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación y él también me vio a mí.

―¿Ya no quieres andar conmigo? ―le pregunté. No era un tono triste, ni enojado, tampoco de reproche. Solamente fue un tono neutro.

Vi que me volteó a ver y no dijo nada.

―No es eso.

―¿Entonces?

Pero se quedó callado de nuevo. Yo me sentí enfurecer más y más y rodé mis ojos molesta.

―De acuerdo. Me iré a mi habitación si tanto soy una molestia. ―le dije enojada y me destapé rápidamente y empecé a caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama, que era en donde se encontraba la puerta.

Pero jaló mi mano y me atrajo hasta la cama y después, me dejó caer en ella.

Ahogué un grito y para cuando acordé, ya lo tenía sobre mí.

―Siento esto Bella. ―dijo mirándome a los ojos.

―¿Qué…

Me atacó la boca como maniaco y yo no pude nada más que quedarme de piedra. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? A los segundos reaccioné y empecé a forcejear.

―¡Quitateeeeeee! ―le grité enojada. ―¡Edward! ―pero no me dejaba hablar, me comía la boca. ―Edward. ―le mordí el labio inferior y el gruñó y se separó de mí. Me vio a los ojos con fuego en su mirada. Mierda, estaba enojado. No podía tener a un maniaco sexual enojado sobre mí. No era para nada bueno. ―Aléjate. ―le asesiné con la mirada.

Fue entonces, que sentí su erección sobre mi estómago y me di cuenta que no tenía camisa. ¡No tenía camisa! ¿Cómo pude haber olvidado eso, si estaba sobre mí? No pude evitarlo y empecé a sentir mojado allá abajo.

―¡Aléjate! ―le empecé a pegar con las manos en el pecho. Dios, no llevaba ni un vello en el pecho. Era un chico tan metrosexual.

Gruñó y me aprisionó las muñecas a ambos lados de mi cara. Yo respiraba agitadamente y mi pecho iba de arriba abajo. Le miré a los ojos. El cuarto estaba oscuro y ni me había dado cuenta que había dejado de llover. Un relámpago más se coló por la ventana y le vi los ojos, la cara y la expresión. Tenía unos ojos de sexo y un rostro perfecto. Tragué en seco y le vi venir hacia mí. Tomó mis labios entre los suyos y me vio a los ojos mientras me besaba.

―He estado tratando de contenerme…―dijo separándose un poco de mí. ―No he sabido que hacer. ―le vi unos ojos de preocupación y de angustia. ―Necesito besarte. ―dijo.

Me volvió a besar y yo suspiré dentro del beso. Sus besos eran tan suaves y su aliento sabía a pasta de dientes.

―Lo siento, Bella. ―me dijo entre beso y beso.

Para esto, yo ya había empezado a devolverle los besos. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y empecé a patalear bajó de él. Esto no pareció importarle ya que siguió besándome y bajó hasta mi cuello para hacerme estremecer como estúpida.

―Edward…―reproché apenas y él detuvo mis piernas con las suyas.

―Por favor, Bella…―habló con dolor en la voz.

¿Tanto quería eso?

―¿Por qué nunca me habías besado? ―le dije cuando yo dejé de forcejear y él había aflojado su agarre en mis muñecas.

Me vio a los ojos como esperando algo más. Un reclamo, un gritó, una queja. Pero no dije nada. Me quedé quieta sintiendo mi humedad en mis calzones y su gran erección sobre mi estómago.

―No quería…no quería perder el control. ―confesó.

―Como lo estás haciendo ahora… ―miré hacia otra parte.

―Por favor, Bella, déjame besarte. ―suplicó. ―Me vuelves loco, te necesito sentir.

Yo tragué en seco y mis mejillas se hicieron de color tomate.

Volteé mi cara hacia la puerta y volví a tragar en seco. Se me estaba yendo la cordura y asentí como tonta.

―Pero solo besarnos. ―le advertí viéndole de mala gana. ―No quiero ningún truco sucio tuyo.

El asintió seriamente.

―Solo eso.

Me soltó las muñecas y yo tomé una bocanada de aire muy grande. Con la erección en mi estómago y con las bragas empapadas, le vi venir hacia mí. Tenía unos labios de ensueño y unos cabellos que me hicieron cosquillas al tocar mi frente. Sonreí poquito antes de que el me besara. Fue un beso muy puro y suave. Nos besábamos con dulzura y con cariño. Sentí su lengua sobre mi labio inferior y yo hice lo mismo con la mía. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezamos a acariciarnos con ellas. Uuuuhhhh, era el paraíso. Era tan sensual, se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Cuando el beso se empezó a tornar brusco, solté un gemido sexual que nos dejó paralizados a los dos por unos segundos. Después él se movió rápidamente sobre mi cuello y empezó a besarme ahí. Yo empecé a suspirar como loca y a sentir su erección más y más abajo hasta que llegó a tocar mi centro. Entonces, gemí como un animal y le tomé el cabello entre las manos, empecé a buscar ángulos para poder frotarme contra él y el comprendió porque se acomodó ahí abajo muy rápido y pude sentir su cabeza pegar contra mi clítoris.

―Oh dios…―suspiré y el empezó a moverse contra mi centro mojado.

―Estas muy mojada. ―dijo. ―Lo puedo sentir.

Esas palabras me volvieron loca y jalé de su cabello hasta que le hice subir a mis labios y los devoré como loca. Era una batalla ferviente en donde empezaba a sentir mis labios hinchados y sensibles. Se siguió frotando sobre mí y me sentí perder el control.

Le tomé del cabello más y más y bajé mis manos hasta su espalda. El bajó sus labios a mi cuello y empezó a succionar.

―Uuhhh…Edward…

Bajó más y más hasta que trazó besos sobre mi pijama y le sentí tocarme debajo de una bubi.

―Edward…nada de trucos sucios. ―suspiré.

―Lo sé. Solo te beso. ―dijo.

Me maldije mentalmente. Me estaba besando, era lo que yo le había ordenado. Aunque no fuera en la boca, me estaba besando.

Bajó su boca hasta mi ombligo y yo me sentí desfallecer. Sentí estar en el cielo cuando su boca bajó más y más y empezó a olerme ahí abajo.

―Hueles tan bien…―respiró sobre mi vulva.

―Edward…―le advertí en un tono serio haciendo que riera.

―Dijiste que solo besos. Eso hago.

Y después, atacó mi parte privada y empezó a lamer poco a poco.

―Edward…no. ―dije apenas.

El paró y subió a mis labios para besarme.

―Siento todo esto, Isabella. ―me habló cuando se hubo separado de mí.

Yo tragué en seco y asentí como tonta.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Yo lo había dejado. No era como si le pudiese reclamar nada ahora.

―¿Quieres dormir? ―preguntó.

―Sí. Iré a mi habitación. Ya no llueve así que estaré bien. ―le sonreí apenas y me quité de debajo de él.

―No…quédate. ―me tomó de la muñeca.

Yo volteé a verle y terminé por asentir. Me sentía tan tonta a su lado en ese momento. Como alentada, sumisa y lela. Ugh, como lo odiaba. Pero aun así, me sentía bien junto a él. Acabábamos de tener un momento muy intenso y las cosas se pusieron muy silenciosas. Me acosté al otro lado de su cama queen y el quedó recostado en donde estaba al principio.

―¿Qué significa esto? ―preguntó el.

Yo le vi de reojo.

―Que somos novios de mentiras que se besan.

―¿Qué se supone que es eso? ―preguntó con una voz enojada.

Yo rodé mis ojos.

―Exactamente lo que dije.

―¿Seguimos siendo novios de mentiritas…? ―dijo imitando lo que yo había dicho y reí.

―Sí. ¿Por qué? ―el no dijo nada y yo lo examiné con los ojos entrecerrados. ―Ah no, tú eras el que dijo que no le gustaban los compromisos y no sé qué tantas cosas más, Edward.

El arrugó su ceño y yo gruñí exasperada.

―No vamos a tener nada serio, Edward. Tú mismo admitiste que no formalizas nada con nadie y dudo mucho que sepas hacerlo. ―el vio hacia otra parte. ―Sabes que tengo razón. Nos haríamos un gran favor.

―¿Entonces significa que podemos ver a otras personas? ―susurró.

Yo me quedé callada. No lo había visto de esa forma, pero tenía razón. No teníamos una relación seria…podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana.

―Si quieres. ―me encogí de hombros.

―¿Si quieres? ¿Si quieres? ―preguntó con un tono de voz molesto.

Se paró de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro junto a la cama.

―¿Qué carajos te pasa?

―¿Quieres que salgamos con otras personas? ―se detuvo y me miró con unos ojos que apenas y alcancé a ver por la oscuridad que había ahí adentro.

―¿Yo? Tú fuiste el que lo dijo, no yo. No sé porque te pones así de repente.

Me acomodé en la cama y me senté.

―Entonces quieres salir con otras personas. ―dijo.

Yo abrí mi boca y rodé mis ojos.

―¿Esta es tu forma de decir que no te agrada la idea de que veamos a otras personas?

El me miró serio. Me quiso decir muchas cosas pero supe que se las quedó calladas. Entonces, no dijo nada y me di cuenta que, a pesar de que Edward no había querido tener nada serio conmigo, esto tenía cara de poder convertirse en algo formal.


End file.
